1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to wheel block structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tandem wheel block apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for the engagement of adjacent spaced wheels preventing their rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore employed various jacking structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,938,780; 5,161,782; and 3,479,011.
The instant invention sets forth a manner of providing for a ratcheting jack structure that in lieu of lifting of a vehicle, is arranged to forcibly direct adjacent spanning plates into engagement with adjacent wheels to prevent their rotation. Such wheels are typically found on trailers and the like, wherein in lieu of adequate braking, the instant invention permits the blocking of such wheels preventing their rotation and undue movement of the associated trailer structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.